


Something Rare (Like You)

by veggiemom



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, yes i'm late don't @ me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veggiemom/pseuds/veggiemom
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets for Bandori Rarepair week!Latest update: Day 3, Chisato/Eve: 'Established Relationship.'





	1. TomoRan - Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 Prompt: 'Seasons.'

Crisp autumn leaves crunch underneath Ran’s feet with each step she takes. The sky has taken on a red color, as red as the red in the leaves, and Ran tilts her head down to admire them for a moment before a voice catches her attention.

“Oi! Ran!”

It’s Tomoe’s voice. Of course, Ran would recognize that voice anywhere. Tomoe is her girlfriend. Ran’s head snaps up from the leaves to locate the source of the voice.

Tomoe is dressed in a coat for colder weather — again, it’s red; and with fur all over. It’s suited to her. Ran can’t help the smile that cracks onto her face.

“What’s with that smile?” Tomoe asks as she gets closer to Ran.

Ran flusters lightly, a bit defensive, and that smile falls right off of her face. “I can’t just smile because I feel like it?”

“I mean, of course you can,” Tomoe says with a smile of her own, more like a grin, oblivious to Ran’s shift in attitude. “It’s cute, too. I like seein’ your smile.”

Ran’s face turns redder than the leaves and Tomoe’s coat both. “Okay then,” is all she says, hurriedly and stunted, but that small smile creeps back onto her face regardless.

Today, Tomoe and Ran were going to see the autumn leaves at the park. It’d been Himari’s suggestion. Their pink-haired friend had swooned and said, “It’s so romantic! Kaoru-senpai took me the other day, and oh, Tomoe, Ran, you just have to see them for yourselves!” — and so Tomoe had suggested it to Ran. Ran, at the time, shrugged and said, ‘sure,’ but she was excited on the inside.

Tomoe reaches for Ran’s hand.

With eyes wide, Ran pulls it back before anyone can see them.

Tomoe blinks and tilts her head. “Ran?” She asks.

Ran nearly bears her teeth. Her eyebrows furrow inward. “What are you doing?” She asks, tone almost angry.

Tomoe’s own eyebrows arch upward inquisitively, and she closes her eyes, as if to think. When she opens them back up, she says, “Uh, holding your hand? Because… you’re my girlfriend?” As she says so, she gestures into the open air.

“In public, though?”

Tomoe blinks. “I mean… yeah. You don’t want to?”

Ran thinks. _Does_ she want to? Holding Tomoe’s hand… they did so, in private, mostly when Tomoe, who was the more affectionate of the two, wanted to, but they never did in public. They hadn’t been dating each other for that long of a time, either. The idea of public displays of affection made Ran nervous.

Ran opens her mouth.

Tomoe stops her. “Hey, it’s okay. Seriously. You know that I’m never gonna push you, right, Ran? And we can still have an awesome time looking around together. C’mon, don’t think on it too much. Let’s go before it gets too dark.”

As Tomoe makes a step towards Ran, unexpectedly, Ran reaches out to take Tomoe’s hand, and then it’s Tomoe who turns red, red, red.

From the side, Ran peeks a glance at Tomoe, and Tomoe looks at Ran at the same time. 

The two smile, laugh softly, and go on their way, underneath the crisp trees.


	2. KokoSayo - Clothes Swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt Day 2, 'Clothes Swap.'

“Hmm… that’s not right!”

A shirt goes flying behind Kokoro’s shoulder.

“Kokoro.”

“That’s not right either…”

“Kokoro.”

A pair of pajama pants nearly pelts Sayo in the face. Sayo mumbles, digruntled, to herself, but Kokoro doesn’t pay any attention to her.

“None of this is right! I don’t want to wear any of this to bed!” Kokoro says, though she doesn’t sound angry. Her tone is spoken very matter-of-factly as she scoots her butt around where it is on the floor to peer up at Sayo, who’s sat on their bed. Sayo peels the pair of pajama pants off of her shoulder, and tosses it back at Kokoro.

Who then tosses it back at Sayo.

Sayo makes a face.

“You don’t usually have this problem,” Sayo says to her girlfriend. “What’s the matter?”

Kokoro hums. “It’s just that I want to wear something like… different?”

“Something… different?” Sayo repeats slowly.

“Yeah!” Kokoro goes. “Something different, that I don’t usually wear… but I’ve worn all of these pajamas too many times, and it’s not really like, fun, anymore. You know what I mean, Sayo?”

“No,” Sayo says plainly, with a helpless smile on her face. Her girlfriend’s antics still manage to surprise her, even though they’ve been dating for a while. Their coupling was a true case of opposites attract, and sometimes Sayo couldn’t believe she’d fallen in love with a girl like Kokoro (though she’s glad that she did). “I don’t understand.”

Kokoro ignores Sayo again. She closes her eyes, and says in a drawn out tone, “Hmmm….”

Sayo stares, as if in anticipation for what Kokoro might say, though she’s actually more focused on the cute wrinkle Kokoro gets in her brows when she thinks.

Kokoro’s yellow eyes open back up. They shoot open, really. “I got it! Sayo, let me wear one of your shirts to bed!”

Sayo’s face reddens immediately. “One of _mine?_ ” She asks, almost accusatory of her sunshine-y girlfriend. “Why would you want to wear one of mine?”

“It’s because I love your smell!” The frankness makes the apples of Sayo’s cheeks burn hotter, and she stutters - though not before she’s cut off by Kokoro’s cheery voice. “Aaaand, you’re a little bigger than me, so one of your shirts would be good to sleep in,” Kokoro says, already having found her resolve, before she gets up and goes to one of Sayo’s drawers. Kokoro doesn’t ask before she opens it up. “Right?”

“I… suppose…” Sayo says, a bit unsure, and also a bit mystified. The idea of Kokoro wearing one of her shirts… though it embarrasses her a little, it also… excites her.

Kokoro pulls out a long white dress shirt of Sayo’s. Lifting it up and inspecting it for a moment’s time, Kokoro then shrugs her own clothes off quickly and throws them back at Sayo again (and this time nailing her in the face successfully with her overalls). She shimmies into Sayo’s shirt, then, and lets it drape over her thin body.

Kokoro… is very cute. The shirt is slightly baggy on her body, and it reaches a little past her thighs. The sleeves are a bit floppy.

Sayo is speechless.

“Mm! Yup! Just like I thought, this is much better, Sayo!” Kokoro sighs out contentedly, and then, she hops onto the bed near Sayo and clings to her waist just as adorably. “Sayo, come to bed too?” A pause. “Oh, do you wanna wear one of my shirts too?”

“I… don’t believe that will have quite the same effect,” Sayo says, but even as she does, there’s a smile on her lips.


	3. ChisaEve - Established Relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt Day 3, 'Established Relationship.'

Even with how long Chisato and Eve have been dating one another, long after the disband of Pastel*Palettes and well into their twenties, Eve still loves to give Chisato hugs. She’ll hug Chisato when she’s happy. She’ll hug Chisato when Chisato’s happy. She’ll give her hugs when she’s sad, or to calm her down when she’s angry, or just because she feels like cuddling with her girlfriend. Eve has always been affectionate, and that has never changed.

Chisato has been out all day, at an interview for a TV station. Eve’s been home by herself for a few hours — her work shift hadn’t been that long, though it had been eventful as it was. “Are you Eve-chan, from the idol band Pastel*Palettes?” a group of teenage girls had asked her, and Eve, with a smile and her cheeks pink, signed autographs. It made her happy to know that even if Pastel*Palettes was no longer active, they continued to bring happiness to the remainder of their fans.

Their apartment door clicks open with the key. From the couch, in her soft green PJs, Eve looks up and smiles brightly at the door before Chisato even walks through. 

However, her smile falls from her expression once she sees Chisato’s own expression. Sullen, a bit irritated. She looks beautiful as ever, but Eve knows her girlfriend well enough to see that something must have gone wrong today.

Eve shuffles up from the couch. “Chisato?” She asks. The -san prefix had long been dropped, for many years, and Chisato sighs as she walks up to where Eve stands. Her hand reaches out for her, and Eve grasps it with a tight grip. “Are you okay?”

Chisato manages to crack a tired smile. Even Chisato’s hands feel cold. Eve frowns, but Chisato shakes her head. “I’m fine,” she lies.

“You’re not!” Eve pipes in her high-pitched tone. “What happened today? You were a little late coming back home, too… something must have happened, right?”

Chisato chuckles softly and reaches up to tuck some white strands of Eve’s hair behind her ear. “You’re very perceptive, did you know?” She says, but Eve continues to frown. “Don’t look so serious, my Eve.”

 _‘My Eve,’_ Chisato calls her. An affectionate nickname.

“Not until you tell me what happened today. Then I’m going to keep on frowning at you!” Eve insists.

Chisato stares, and then she giggles, light and airy.

Eve’s frown deepens and her brows furrow inward.

“Hey, what’s funny about this?” She huffs cutely.

Chisato shakes her head lightly. “It’s just that you make me so happy. I can forget all about the day I’ve had when I’m with you,” Chisato says affectionately, and that, if nothing else, gets Eve to smile back at her.

“Chisato…” Eve says, loosening up, and then, she pulls Chisato in by her hand and straight into her arms. She gives her girlfriend a long hug and feels Chisato relax in her embrace. Piping up, Eve goes, “Chisato! Let’s snuggle on the couch, okay?”

Chisato nuzzles into Eve’s neck. Eve happily nuzzles back.

“Okay."


End file.
